The New Avengers: Mini Maximoff's
by ArtByte
Summary: A story about Wanda and Pietro when they joined the Avengers... But as little kids, Trust me there are a lot of cute sibling moments and Avenger family stuff. Please read!


**Thanks for reading. It seriously means a lot, more than you know. Also, i am aware that people never read these, so why do i bother? But if you did, GOOD JOB! I love those of you who have repeatedly supported me and read my other stories, i'km not even kidding when i say it keeps me going at school and sometimes even life...**

 **On a less depressing note! Please check out my other stories, and please vote on my poll on my profile page, even if you don't know what it's for. THANK YOU!**

"Pietro? Pietro, Are you awake?" Wanda asked quietly, tapping her brother's arm.

"Am now. What is it?" He said sleepily. After seeing the tears, dimly lit on her cheeks, he was wide awake.

"I can't sleep, I remembered again." She climbed into his bed where he'd made a little space, even though he was almost over the edge of his very tiny bed.

"It's okay, don't worry. We can- We will, get out of here." Pietro reassured her. He placed his arms around her and she snuggled into his hold.

"Tell me what you saw?" Pietro asked, not moving. His twin's head bobbing up and down on his chest as he talked. Wanda shook her head and hugged him.

"Okay." He said and hugged her back, Wanda started to cry again, "I won't let them hurt you."

The six year-olds fell asleep and neither of them moved until their caretakers forced them to, with much drama from both twins.

Wanda and Pietro were taken to separate rooms, aside from each other. Pietro felt his own pain, along with that of his sister. He screamed her name as they suffered through the experiments that they hardly endured daily.

It was only two years later when finally, the torture stopped. The men let them roam the halls, Wanda had a white, metal band around her head. It restricted her power, but they were both in optimal health, they felt great and they whispered to each other as they walked.

"Ms. Maximoff, Mr. Maximoff." A man greeted. Wanda grabbed her brother's arm and hid behind him.

"What is it Mr. Strucker?" Pietro asked emotionlessly, but there was also hate and fear only Wanda could sense.

"Nothing, an agent will be here to transport you to your new home. Our base back in Sokovia." Strucker gave them a look and Wanda eyed him nervously, then averted her attention to Pietro as he spoke next, "Should we gather out things?"

"What things, child? You possess nothing to take with you." Strucker laughed. Wanda stared angrily and Pietro glared straight into the man's eyes.

"But please, humor me." He chuckled and tossed two small backpacks to them. Pietro, without breaking eye contact, passed Wanda one of the bags. The two children stalked back to their rooms and took the very few things they owned. Wanda, three dark gray t-shirts, not including the one she wore, she pulled on a black jacket, matching that of her brother. Lastly, she placed a single pair of black pajama pants.

Pietro came into her room. His bags packed with his same things, except he wore his pajamas instead of jeans, like his sister.

"Really brother?" Wanda asked, her accent flooding out more than usual.

"What? I don't have to change!" he said, flopping onto her little bed.

"You are so immature." Wanda said, letting a small giggle out. Slinging her bag over one shoulder, Wanda pulled Pietro off her bed and dragged him after her out the door. A group of agents approached them.

"Time to go." One growled gruffly. Two of the men grabbed each of them. Wanda struggled, but to no prevail. Pietro cursed at them but allowed them to take him. They tossed the kids into the back of a van, and roughly, too. Pietro groaned as he hit the wall. Wanda yelled as they tossed her into him. Pietro halfway sat up and placed one hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" He asked, she nodded sleepily, Pietro dived into more curses and angry struggles to attack. But the doors were slammed in his face.

Wanda sat up and leaned against the side of the van walls. Pietro followed her actions and rested beside her. They arrived at the base, it was large. Not as big as the other one, but still large. The van pulled up and the same agents pulled them out and to the establishment.

"Move, come on." They said. Pushing Wanda after her brother. They were locked in cells and two doctors came in later, they took Wanda by each arm and another opened the gate, came in and placed a chunky, metal collar of sorts around her neck. The man took out a controller and pushed a few buttons. A little orange light turned on the collar.

"Test it while I give one to the boy." A female doctor said. A shock surged through every nerve in her body. And Pietro felt her pain too. He called to her as she fell to the damp and filthy floor. Then the same feeling struck him.

"They are both fully operational. Release them." The doctor in charge said. Pietro recovered first and crawled over to the bars, reaching out to her. Wanda looked up and made her way closed to him.

"A-are you… Okay?" Pietro gasped. Wanda nodded and reached for his hand. He took it and they stayed there until they fell asleep.

Wanda awoke first, she gently pulled her hand away from Pietro's and sat up. Alarms were blaring now and troops stormed past. Wanda pulled Pietro and he woke up ever so slowly.

"Pietro! Wake up!" Wanda tugged at his arm and he sat up. The sounds of people on the loud speaker quaked around the base.

"What? What is it?" He mumbled. Wanda looked at him funny and he looked around. He sighed in spite of himself.

"Okay, okay. Why is it our problem?" Pietro asked lazily. Wanda glared at him and shouted to the guards to let them out. Someone complied and took the two to where Strucker waited for them. They heard him speaking with another man. The twins stood together in a corner while they saw Strucker and his men strategize and fight against a team on the monitors. Wanda watched one of them in particular. Pietro payed attention to the same man.

Pietro smiled to his twin and picked her up, both had their collars off and Pietro zipped away. Wanda took in a deep breath of the fresh air. Pietro found himself running farther around the forest, While Wanda stayed closer to the door.

While running to his content, Pietro spotted a man, the one he was watching on the monitors. He grabbed the arrow the man shot from his bow. And he ran a circle around the section of trees where the man was hiding.

"You didn't see that coming?" Pietro laughed as he walked past the guy that he'd knocked down. He giggled childishly. Wanda found her way back inside and after sneaking around, she came across Strucker.

"I need you to do something for me…"He said, and he filled her in on the plan. Wanda listened and nodded. She opened a wooden door and went in the room it was connected to. She waited for his signal. Wanda snuck out of the room and with red tendrils dancing on the tips of her fingers, she forced him down a flight of stairs and looked at Strucker. The man in a blue and red suit recovered from the hit and he closed the space between them. Wanda retreated unnaturally fast into a different door, closing it with her magic. She heard him speaking into his com-system.

"We have a second Enhanced. Female. Do not engage." He said, his voice commanding obedience. Pietro found Wanda and Laughed as he picked her up and carried her to a different room.

"Look at that." He said pointing at the huge metal monsters on the ceiling.

"Cool." She whispered back.

"Hey look, it's one of those guys from outside." Pietro mused. Wanda looked at the man and she knew who it was. Wanda watched him, memories flooded her.

"It's Tony Stark." She growled. She approached the man and using her powers she read his mind, and then she attacked it. She sent him painful possibilities of the future, memories of the past and overall, horrid thoughts. She stumbled back into her brother's arms. She saw Stark reach his arm out. Pietro zoomed elsewhere before returning to her side.

"You're just gonna let 'im take it?" Pietro said, his words mashed together. A grin spread over Wanda's face and Pietro gave her a look saying something along the lines of: "What is she smirking 'bout?"

Pietro picked Wanda up again and raced her away, into the town. He found a small abandoned house, he laid his now sleeping sister on a bed and went to the bathroom. Praying there was still water, he turned on the faucet. The gentle stream that came out was just enough for him to wash his hands and face.

He sighed into the mirror.

"Pietro?" Wanda's voice sounded out in a whisper. He turned, she wasn't there. He looked back into the mirror and tried to do something about his wind-blown hair.

"Pietro!" It was once again his sister's voice, but she was know where to be found. He left the bathroom and went back to where he'd placed Wanda. She was still fast asleep. Pietro went to what used to be the kitchen.

"PIETRO!" Her voice said again.

"Wanda!" He yelled back. But it wasn't him. Well, it was. It is hard to explain.

A much younger version of Pietro called out to his sister who cried in fear.

Bombs burst a block away.

Half a block.

Right over them.

Pietro heard his mom yell at him to get themselves away, to get to safety. His dad pushed her into his arms. Taking his sister to their room. She cried harder when Pietro pushed her under their queen-sized bed.

"Sorry!" He said, scared for his, and her, life. And those of his parents. Pietro crawled around to the other side of his sister and wrapped his arms around her. She heard the screams of their mom and dad as shell after shell hit. Wanda shrieked when yet another one fell into their room, it lay inches from her face. But it never exploded.

They were five, not nearly an age to understand a war, much less something like this, yet they knew they would die. Soon if not right then. Wanda reached over her shoulder for her brother's hand. He gave it to her and she squeezed it tightly.

Pietro could feel the fear that tried to pound its way out of both of thier chests. Wanda's breathing grew faster and she was soon gasping for air. The dust that was dancing in the bright room made it even harder to breathe. Pietro tried to calm her. It took a lot of talking and persuasion that they'd be okay until she relaxed and her breathing eased to a steady pace.

It was about mid-day now. They'd been there for over fifteen hours. Maybe more. Both of them had fallen asleep a few times, and awoke from either discomfort, nightmares or hunger. Wanda whined about it and she wanted nothing more than to move, to escape. But they both feared that any movement in the bricks, and any little shift would set off the bomb. So they yelled for help. Neither of them moved, and both cried. Hoping they'd live, hoping they wouldn't die of hunger. Or from the explosion.

The next day, after around a total of 48 hours of waiting, someone heard their pleas for help and came to their rescue. It took a while, but when they were safe, they knew they could survive anything. They found their parents, long gone. And they ran away. But they never forgot the one word they had forced to look at for hours, days actually. A name. STARK.

"Pietro!" Wanda said loudly. Pietro sat up slowly, he looked around and saw his sister in front of him. She knelt over him. He realized she was on the floor.

"Wh-what are you- what am I… Why am I on the floor?" Pietro stuttered.

"I think you passed out, or something. I heard a crash, it woke me up and I found you on the floor. Are you okay, Pietro?" Wanda asked, helping him sit up.

 **Review if you'd like another chapter, Ignore if you want me to never, ever, ever post again... :(... I'd understand. I hate my work, too.**


End file.
